Cruise
by Krimzon Flygon
Summary: New story. Based on Vacancy. Latios and Latias go to check out strange occurances on a cruse ship, and find themselves trapped...


Cruise

by

Krimzon Flygon

(A/N: My newest fanfic. Latios and Latias go to investigate strange occurrences, but find themselves fighting for their lives. Loosely based on the upcoming movie Vacancy, a movie that I have no intention of seeing whatsoever.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I

Latios flew out to the garden after his morning patrols around the city. There, he found Latias, his sister, reading a newspaper and munching on a bagel.

"Hello, sister." He said as he settled down on the grass next to her. Latias looked up and smiled.

"Hey. I was just about to look for you. Look at this." She cleared her throat and read from an article.

"The S.S. Undertow, Altomare's new luxury cruise liner, is now open for business. Tickets start at $3000" She read, then looking up at her brother. "Can we go? It'll be good for us, we need to relax; and by _we_ I mean _you_."

Latios looked at a pidgey trying to extricate a worm from the ground. "It will be difficult to do so. These cruises are expensive, and we don't have the money."

"We can fly on in camouflage and turn into humans on the boat." Latias suggested. Latios shook his head.

"That will not work. Cruise ships often have a guest list to find stowaways."

Latias frowned, then brightened up. "We can tie up a couple of passengers and take their places." she suggested.

"That will leave the possibility of them escaping." Latios sighed. "There is really no way to get around it; we will have to board the ship as passengers. Lorenzo is going to kill us..."

Latias flew into the air and turned a back flip. "So let's go!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The cheering was deafening as the S.S. Undertow pulled away from the dock. Latias stood near the railing in her human form, waving ecstatically. Latios chuckled dryly at his sister's antics from where he stood near the back, dressed in blue jeans, a blood-red trench coat, and wearing sunglasses. He stepped forward and lightly touch Latias' shoulder. "Come on."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Arcade sounds filled the air as the disguised guardians walked into the game room. "Don't get overexited." He told her. Latias nodded and turned to walk away, when she gasped. "Pinball!" She squealed, running to the machine. Latios sighed. _What is the point of having a little sister, anyway?_ He turned and scanned the room. Suddenly he heard it; a soft whirring noise. He turned in the direction of the sound and saw a blank wall, except for a picture of a heroic-looking knight in shining armor fighting a dragon. Latios looked carefully. The knight's eyes looked oddly...shiny. He casually pulled his glasses down, and used his Foresight attack. Now he could see the cause of the whirring noise. Inside the wall, a video camera was mounted. His eyes narrowed as he pushed up his glasses and deactivated Foresight. "Latias, time to go." He said, walking to his sister, who was still playing pinball, and pulling her away.

"But I was winning!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Latias sat down across from her brother in the lavish dining hall with a plate piled high with food. Latios took a bite of his steak.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" He said skeptically. Latias nodded happily, and dug in.

"This cruise is great!" She said through a mouthful of scalloped potatoes. "There's a massage room, a museum that's completely hands-on, a huge heated swimming pool, a make-your-own sundae stand..." She gave an exited shiver. "Let's never go home. Let's float out hear forever!" She sighed. "So what did you do?"

"I used foresight in some of the rooms." Latios took a bite of his steak and washed it down with a gulp of water. "There are video cameras hidden in the walls. I personally believe that they are nothing more than security cameras, but if it turns out that they are for a different function, I would not be surprised."

Latias giggled. "You're paranoid."

Latios chuckled wryly. "Maybe. Still, we must not lower our guards, sister. There is something about this boat."

(A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review, please, and look forward to the next chappie!)


End file.
